


My Prince ; 나의 왕자님

by prettyboyz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: !!! tons of fluff it's just fluff it'll melt you kjngkjd, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyz/pseuds/prettyboyz
Summary: very short read but it's all fluff so enjoy huehue - i'm just transferring it from medium,,





	My Prince ; 나의 왕자님

**Author's Note:**

> very short read but it's all fluff so enjoy huehue - i'm just transferring it from medium,,

Chanyeol finally looked up into the mirror.

“This is it,” He let out a long breath while adjusting his specs. “It’s finally happening.”

Chanyeol continued to attend to his hair, (which would just absolutely not calm down) when Jongin suddenly appeared at his door.

“What are you doing?” Jongin’s voice chimed in and Chanyeol flinched when he heard it.

What was he doing here anyway? Who invited him over?

Chanyeol let out a huff (tainted with some frustration), while he continued to try to get this one strand of hair down. It really would not listen to him and he wanted to yell at it.

_Out of all days to not be calm hair, you chose today?_

Chanyeol continued to stare at himself in the mirror before Jongin decided to walk in further into the restroom of current chaos…

“Looks like you’re having some trouble there sport!” Jongin chuckled while leaning against the sink staring at Chanyeol’s frustrated reflection.

“Jongin what are you doing here? Leave.” Chanyeol huffed, eyebrows twitching.

“Aw, come on Yeol don’t be like that. I just dropped by because a little birdie told me you were going on a date.” Jongin whistled after saying these words. Sending a smirk Chanyeol’s way.

_Jongdae…_

Chanyeol of course was too focused on that tiny strand of hair to notice Jongin’s smirk.

_Ugh how could I trust him?_

“Chanyeol you’ve been trying to calm that strand of hair for an eternity now. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help thanks-”

“I got it.” Jongin chirped as he had wet his hands in the sink and pushed the strand of hair against Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol stood there, dumbfounded.

_Water...of course…I could’ve thought of that too._

“So who are you taking out?” Jongin asked again.

Jongin was doing an awful lot of talking for a dancer.

“None of your business.” Chanyeol made sure his specs were centered once more.

“Did you finally ask out that lit-” Jongin started before Chanyeol put a hand over his mouth.

“Baekhyun. His name is Baekhyun. Don’t call him names...” Chanyeol cleared his throat with a small “ahem”. He looked down at his watch and almost jumped two feet in the air. If he didn’t leave now he was going to be a half hour late! “If you’ll excuse me…” Chanyeol started before picking up his phone and wallet from his bed side and sprinting out the door.

“Kids…they grow up so fast…” Jongin sniffled while wiping an invisible tear from his eye dramatically as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Chanyeol got there five minutes earlier than Baekhyun did. Yes, he counted but that was besides the point. The point is his hands were all sweaty and rubbing against his pants by the time Baekhyun showed up.

Baekhyun approached Chanyeol slowly. He looked up at him and sent him a blinding smile.

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he saw the sun itself.

Baekhyun looked extra cute with his hair neatly going to the side and sporting a new haircut so his hair wouldn’t tickle his neck anymore.

Chanyeol gulped taking in his new look. He looked like a new sprout-let and Chanyeol wanted to take him home to grow him himself.

“Let us go in?” Baekhyun asked, rather softly, gesturing towards the door.

“R-Right.” Chanyeol internally face palmed at his stutter. He couldn’t help it when Baekhyun just looked so drop dead gorgeous. “We should go find some seats.”

Baekhyun beamed up at him before not so subtly looking down at Chanyeol’s hand.

He wanted to hold Chanyeol’s hand no doubt.

He wanted Chanyeol to grab his own (carved by the gods themselves) hand and swoon him into a place where they watch the stars and talk about their dreams.

Chanyeol blinked repeatedly at Baekhyun’s obvious want. However, he didn’t know how fast he himself was ready to go into a relationship. It was his first after all.

Let’s just say he didn’t exactly know how to steer the wheel of this vehicle (relationship).

_What if I hold it and he doesn’t hold my hand back?_ Chanyeol shivered at the thought and opted to hold it another …day… If today goes well that is.

They were walking into the theater and decided to sit at the very center to get a good view. Chanyeol held a large popcorn in his hands while Baekhyun carried drinks. Chanyeol wished upon every star he would not trip and spoil their date. Popcorn everywhere…

They finally sat down and Chanyeol mini fist pumped to himself. He successfully was able to sit down without making a fool of himself.

Throughout the movie they laughed and had lots of fun. Of course Chanyeol’s laughing was a bit louder and more obnoxious than most with his really loud clapping …

Then some serious more quiet parts of the movie came. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had the popcorn between them both. The odds of their hands actually making contact was inevitable.

Baekhyun actually had his hand there for a while. He was hoping somehow Chanyeol would stop being able to miraculously dodge his (beautiful) hand, and at least brush against it. Baekhyun was desperate at this point.

Finally, Chanyeol reached for popcorn a little too far to the left before he flinched and his body froze. His fingertips gently rested on Baekhyun’s soft hand, which he took note of how soft it was quickly.

Air left Chanyeol as he thought of what to make of the situation.

He had two options: 1. He could hold Baekhyun’s hand and interlock their fingers while gently rubbing his thumb over his fist. 2. He could psyche himself out and remove his hand like nothing happened and avoid eye contact for the rest of the day yadda yadda…

Chanyeol went for the first choice, as it seemed to have less consequences.  **Awkward** , consequences.

He let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding and silently, not to mention carefully, interlocked his fingers with his beloved and sighed in relief as Baekhyun responded well. Because Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s hand a squeeze, almost as if he was reassuring Chanyeol it was okay and he didn’t need to be so nervous.

Baekhyun melted against his seat feeling the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand that was a tiny bit greasy due to the popcorn, but he didn’t mind one bit.

Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way.

The movie ended a while after and they walked out holding hands. Neither showing any signals of wanting to let go anytime soon.

They looked at each other and it was as if their eyes told them everything they wanted to say.

“Can I walk you home?” Chanyeol asked, smiling even wider because he was proud of himself for not stuttering.

“You may.” Baekhyun spoke as soft and elegant as a prince.

Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat as they swung their hands gently back and forth on their walk to Baekhyun’s home.

“Did you like the movie?” Chanyeol questioned. Chanyeol liked the movie yeah, but he liked being able to be in Baekhyun’s mere presence more.

Baekhyun hummed before making his next statement, “I liked being in your presence more.” Baekhyun smiled.

He took the words right out of Chanyeol’s lips before they even escaped.

_He really is the one for me…_  Chanyeol sighed in content. A gentle smile never fading from his lips.

The rest of the walk they talked about their favorite parts and how Baekhyun thought Chanyeol’s laugh was adorable. While Chanyeol (may have accidentally) told his prince Baekhyun that he was breathtakingly beautiful. To which Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s hand a light squeeze, showing his happiness.

They arrived at Baekhyun’s house, nothing short of extravagant. Chanyeol’s jaw hitting the floor as they made their way through the gate (yes, a gate) and up Baekhyun’s porch. Baekhyun stood on a stair higher than Chanyeol so their height was more even now. To which Chanyeol smiled looking straight into those eyes he could easily get lost in.

“I had fun with you today.” Chanyeol spoke softly. Chanyeol was never really soft spoken, but when it came to a prince. You had to be more elegant.

Baekhyun smiled wide and Chanyeol’s heart accelerated at the sight. That beautiful smile, he never wanted it to leave Baekhyun’s face. It made him more angelic and gorgeous than he already was.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, in anticipation.

_He wants me to kiss him. (“I had no idea!” Chanyeol could almost hear Jongin’s sarcasm.)_ Chanyeol wants to start hyperventilating and look at his choices and options but before he can, Baekhyun pulls him by his collar and presses their lips together.

Baekhyun’s lips are soft against his, but they don’t move their lips.

It just felt like putting your lips against a flower petal, except softer…

It was warm and a really wonderful feeling.

Chanyeol pulled away and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, pulling him into his arms. He was so much smaller in his arms. Chanyeol felt much better having his heart beat against his.

“Baekhyun our heart beats are beating at the same time.” Chanyeol says, almost a bit too quickly for Baekhyun to catch.

“I suppose that means we’re soulmates.” Baekhyun snuggles himself into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and smiles against it.

Chanyeol feels it and his heart stops for barely a second. Before it starts beating against Baekhyun’s again.

* * *

“You know Chanyeol…I finally know what true love is.” Baekhyun quietly speaks into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol holding Baekhyun even tighter, touched by his words. They’re cuddling with each other on a couch after having their first date a couple years back. “I was so scared of falling in love…but then I met you. After you, I realized true love isn’t something you can control. It just happens, all on its own, without warning. It unravels itself. I thought I didn’t have a drop of Love in me but I was wrong. It’s been here all along…Waiting for the moment to decide ‘This is my love, this is who I was born to be with.’ and then it cradles that person’s soul forever. Cherishing every moment…” Baekhyun finishes, caressing Chanyeol’s cheek and staring into his eyes, clearly seeing his heart.

Chanyeol’s heart that still raced whenever he stared into Baekhyun’s gaze for too long. Chanyeol’s heart that belonged to Baekhyun and Baekhyun only.

Chanyeol smiled before leaning in to kiss Baekhyun’s lips ever so softly. As if they would break.

“I love you.” Chanyeol sincerely expressed after pulling away. He was softly running his fingers through his prince’s hair.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun voiced back as he ran his hands over Chanyeol’s.

They had memorized every piece of each other and relished in every ticking moment they had together.

Because that’s what love is.

_Love is looking at a person, and seeing your whole world in their soul._


End file.
